A Great Father by AngelShep (Traduzida em português)
by mayrapatkitty
Summary: One Shot; Iron Man 3: E se Maya Hansen não estivesse brincando ao dizer a Tony que o menino de 13 anos era filho dele? E se o menino fosse mesmo filho dele? Versão alternativa para Homem de Ferro 3.


Olá! Aqui trago uma das _one shots_ de Homem de Ferro que mais me vez chorar. Essa o/s maravilhosa é um final diferente para Homem de Ferro 3. E se Maya Hansen não estivesse brincando ao dizer a Tony que o filho não era dele? E se o garoto fosse mesmo o filho dele? Essa versão é da **AngelShep**, quem eu gostaria de agradecer muito por me autorizar a traduzir suas ones. ( thank you! :} ) Boa leitura!

_One Shot - __**A Great Father**_

"_Não me diga que há um menino de doze anos esperando lá fora."_

_"Treze, na verdade."_ Ele engasgou, mas estava internamente aliviado. Treze era velho demais para ser filho seu. Ele não tinha certeza se ele estava pronto para ter um filho - especialmente de uma ficante que ele teve há mais de dez anos atrás. O garoto iria odiá-lo.

_"Brincadeiras à parte, ele não está no carro, ele está em casa. E sim ele é seu."_ Ele congelou literalmente. Ela não podia estar falando sério. Ele não poderia ser pai - não que ele nunca pensou sobre isso durante todos esses anos, pois era uma possibilidade séria com todas as garotas que ele dormiu antes do Afeganistão. Mas ele nunca...

O seu processo de pensamento foi interrompido por uma mala que caiu a partir do andar superior, seguida por uma segunda mala. Ele piscou e olhou para as malas, não se tocando ainda para o que elas serviriam. Ele franziu a testa e sua atenção foi dominada pela mulher que estava descendo lentamente as escadas.

_"O que..."_

_"Vocês precisa sair daqui agora, não é..."_ Maya começou, não falando sobre seu filho - filho _deles _- mas voltando a razão pela qual ela estava lá.

_"Pepper, onde você está indo?"_ Ele perguntou a ela ainda um pouco perdido, como se sua mente estivesse dançando com as consequências deste novo conhecimento e tudo o que já estava acontecendo com Happy, o Mandarim, seus pesadelos, suas armaduras, tudo.

_"Estamos indo embora,"_ ela insistiu, parando em frente a ele.

Todos os pensamentos sobre o garoto que ele poderia ser o pai evaporou de sua mente quando ele começou a discutir com Pepper, e Maya olhando para eles e para a TV. O que aconteceu depois o fez esquecer completamente o assunto; agora não importava muito já que ele nem sabia se conseguiria sair da situação atual vivo.

* * *

Quando Maya lhe lançou um último olhar, sangue saindo de seu corpo, a mente dele se lembrou de uma pequena informação que ela o deu dias antes. O filho dela.

Ele tinha acabado de perder sua mãe, e ele nem sabia, ele provavelmente não tinha ideia de que sua mãe tinha sido uma parte de tudo isso.

Tony ainda estava se recuperando do que eles tinham feito com Pepper, sua bela, doce, e vulnerável Pepper... mas esse menino... Um menino com apenas sua mãe em sua vida, um menino que ele poderia imaginar como um pequeno curioso, livre e alegre como Harley, sozinho por causa de um homem louco.

Seu filho.

Ele mal estava ouvindo o que Killian dizia, seu cérebro estava no automático quando ele respondia, pois ele estava em outro lugar.

Ele iria sair dali, e quando ele saísse, ele iria salvar Pepper, enviar alguns presentes para Harley e, em seguida, ele iria ver o garoto. Ele lhe diria - _mentira_ - como sua mãe tinha sido uma pessoa maravilhosa, tão esforçada, que acreditava em um mundo melhor; que ela poderia ajudar através de seu trabalho. E ele iria tentar fazer o certo por ele, como ele estava tentando por Pepper.

Talvez ele não fosse o mais indicado para esta criança, com todo mundo o odiando, querendo vê-lo morto - a situação que ele estava era prova suficiente disso - mas ele teria certeza que o menino não sofresse.

Ele nem sabia o nome dele.

* * *

Ty Hansen.

Nascido no dia 21 de setembro de 2000.

Quando tudo finalmente voltou ao normal, ele teve tempo de procurá-lo. A notícia da morte de sua mãe já havia saído e ele esperava que quem lhe tivesse dito a notícia tivesse falado coisas boas de Maya. Você não diria a um garoto de doze anos que sua mãe estava por trás ajudando o Mandarim.

Pelo que ele reuniu, ele estava morando com a irmã de sua mãe e seu marido; que já tinham uma filha. Isso provavelmente foi o melhor. Mas de alguma forma, Tony sentiu como se não fosse o suficiente - ele queria vê-lo, apenas uma vez, mesmo que ele não fosse lhe dizer quem ele era. Talvez tenha sido depois de ele conhecer Harley e quão bom ele acabou sendo mesmo com a vida dura que estava tendo, talvez tenha sido por causa de quanto ele mudou desde que ele conheceu Maya há anos atrás. Ele realmente não tinha uma explicação.

Pepper simplesmente disse-lhe para fazer o que ele achava que era certo e seguir seu coração. Ela não estava com raiva, nem mesmo desapontada. Ela sorriu para ele daquele jeito simples dela e disse-lhe que ela seria um idiota por pensar que isso não era uma possibilidade; que um dia uma mulher viria dizer que ele era pai.

Então, lá estava ele, de pé na beira de um parque, os olhos passando por todos os meninos brincando, olhando atentamente a procura da imagem que estava fixada firmemente dentro de seu cérebro. Cada menino com cabelo escuro bagunçado e olhos castanho-claros chamava a sua atenção, mas nenhum deles tinha o rosto redondo, levemente bronzeado (embora ainda muito pálido), e pequenas covinhas quando sorria.

Ele suspirou e estalou a língua, se perguntando o que ele deveria fazer. Talvez fosse um sinal de que ele deveria ir embora antes que ele fizesse tudo ser uma situação realmente problemática.

_Sim, eu provavelmente deveria fazer isso,_ pensou ele; balançando a cabeça e se virando, só para parar no meio do caminho quando viu duas crianças que estavam ali, parecendo nervosas, e tímidas e adoravelmente lindas - _Deus, o que aconteceu com ele?_

A menina que parecia ter cerca de seis ou sete anos mordeu o lábio e estendeu os braços o suficiente para ele ver um boneco do Homem de Ferro e uma barbie com cabelo loiro - _Espere, essa boneca parece muito com a Pepper?_ Ele piscou antes de olhar para os olhos azuis de filhote de cachorro que a menina estava lhe lançando.

Ele agachou-se para ficar a sua altura e lambeu os lábios com incerteza. Ela colocou o Homem de Ferro em suas mãos e se virou para o garoto que estava atrás dela, os olhos do menino estavam apertados contra ele, pronto para resgatar sua irmã (ou não) se ele tentasse qualquer coisa.

Foi quando ele percebeu que era o menino que ele tem procurado durante a última meia hora. Seu filho.

A menina pegou o boneco que o menino estava segurando e Tony abriu a boca em surpresa quando percebeu que era ele. Ele nem sabia que ele tinha um boneco feito com a sua imagem.

_"Você é ele!"_ A menina então lhe disse com toda a garantia do mundo. Ele olhou para o boneco, e em seguida, de volta para ela e acenou em silêncio. Tony Stark ficou mudo por causa de uma menina de seis anos de idade, a imprensa faria a festa com isso. _"Você é Tommy Tart!"_ Ele teve que segurar um sorriso com isso, porque se ela não fosse absolutamente adorável, ele não teria apreciado a parte "Tart" de seu nome.

_"Lily, é Tony Stark, não Tommy Tart",_ o menino suspirou; obviamente cansado de sua prima - porque Tony reconheceu-a como a filha da irmã de Maya agora.

Ele sorriu e encolheu os ombros. _"Está tudo bem. Já fui chamado de coisas piores"._ _Muito piores_. "_E é só Tony."_

A menina se iluminou e seus cachos castanhos se moviam para cima e para baixo quando ela saltou sobre seus pés. _"E essa é a Peppa!"_ Ela lhe mostrou a barbie de Pepper na frente de seu rosto, sorrindo brilhantemente. "_Ela é sua princesa!"_

Tony sorriu e tirou os óculos escuros para piscar para ela. _"Minha adorável princesa, sim."_

Ela colocou o pequeno boneco de Tony na mão dele para tirar o boneco do Homem de Ferro dali. _"Esse aqui é você",_ ela começou muito séria, _"Você é o herói da Peppa!"_ Ele sorriu gentilmente para a menina.

_"Você quer saber um segredo?"_ Ela assentiu com entusiasmo; os olhos brilhando_. "Peppa é uma heroína também, mas shhh!"_ Ele colocou o dedo em sua boca, olhando ao redor como se para se certificar de que ninguém estava ouvindo. "_Ninguém deve saber."_

Ela fechou a boca com as mãos e sorriu. Ty colocou a mão em seu ombro e puxou-a suavemente. _"Ok, Lily, vamos, tia Sarah vai ficar preocupada." _A menina fez beicinho e lançou seus grandes olhos azuis para seu primo e Tony não pode deixar de sorrir com a visão. Só Deus sabia o quanto as meninas conseguiam algo apenas com o olhar – ele sabia disso muito bem. _"Desculpe-me por incomodá-lo, senhor Stark."_

_"Você não me incomodaram, não se preocupem, eu sempre tenho tempo para todos que quiserem."_ Ele estendeu o boneco para Lily e sorriu para ela. "_Aqui, ouça o seu irmão."_

Ela pegou o boneco e balançou a cabeça. _"Ele é meu primo, não o meu irmão!"_ Ela sorriu para ele, e ele percebeu que ela tinha dentes faltando na parte da frente. Ela então se virou e correu em direção a um casal que estava olhando para ele com cautela.

Ty virou-se para ele. _"Eu... eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?"_ Sua garganta se apertou e ele concordou_. "Minha mãe era uma cientista... você a conhece?"_

Ele lambeu os lábios e deu-lhe um sorriso divertido. _"Bem, eu conheço um monte de pessoas, mas se eu tiver o nome..."_

O menino corou e esfregou a parte de trás de sua cabeça; olhando para os pés com vergonha. _"Maya Hansen."_

Tony olhou para suas mãos e assumiu uma expressão mais séria. _"Eu a conheci. Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com ela."_ Ele olhou para cima e percebeu os olhos de Ty brilhando._ "Ela era muito inteligente, uma das pessoas mais inteligentes que eu já conheci. Ela era uma boa pessoa." Ela apenas fez escolhas erradas._

Ele acenou com a cabeça antes de agradecer a ele e correu de volta para sua tia e tio. Tony levantou-se novamente e ajeitou a camiseta que ele estava usando. Ele certamente não estava muito parecido com o que a maioria das pessoas estavam acostumadas a vê-lo. Sem ternos caros de cem mil dólares. Apenas um bom jeans velho rasgado na altura dos joelhos e uma camiseta preta que já teve dias melhores. A única coisa que estava relativamente mais parecida com seu padrão era a jaqueta de couro que ele usava. Ele ficou surpreso que as duas crianças tinham o reconhecido quando ele estava de pé; de costas para eles.

_"Senhor?"_ Ele piscou e virou a cabeça na direção da voz, percebendo que era a irmã de Maya, Sarah.

_"Sim, quero dizer... Posso te ajudar com alguma coisa?"_

Ela lhe deu um pequeno sorriso. "_Eu só queria ter certeza de que eles não o incomodaram."_

Ele balançou a cabeça._ "Nem um pouco. Ela era muito divertida." _Ela lhe deu um sorriso tímido e colocou uma mecha de cabelo preto atrás da orelha.

_"Você é Tony Stark, não é?"_ Ele soltou um suspiro divertido e acenou com a cabeça, sorrindo gentilmente. Todo mundo o reconheceu. _"Eu... eu não quero me intrometer nem nada, mas por que você está aqui?"_

Ele mordeu os lábios, pensando que era agora ou nunca. Ele tinha chegado a uma decisão ao falar com aquela menina e seu... filho. Ele sabia o que tinha que fazer para fazer o certo por ele. A única coisa que restava agora era se certificar de que Sarah Owen soubesse quem ele era._ "Eu... eu sinto muito pela perda de sua irmã."_

_"Você não tem... quero dizer... eu sei por que ela morreu." _Ela deixou algumas lágrimas aparecerem e olhou para as duas crianças brincando. _"Ty não sabe, mas eu tenho certeza que você sabe."_

Tony concordou porque não havia nada que ele pudesse dizer que iria mudar o que aconteceu. _"Ela tentou fazer tudo certo no final."_ Ela assentiu com a cabeça, embora soubesse que ela não estava totalmente convencida. _"Eu quero que você saiba que eu quero tudo de bom para o Ty."_ Ela virou a cabeça para ele; surpresa clara em seus olhos castanhos. "_Eu... Quando eu conheci Maya há treze anos atrás, ela_..." Ele olhou para Ty antes de olhar para Sarah. A mão dela voou para a boca e ela arregalou os olhos.

_"Oh meu Deus, você é..."_

_"Eu não vou levá-lo para longe de você. Ele nem mesmo tem que saber",_ ele disse rapidamente, antes que ela pudesse gritar com ele ou dizer-lhe para deixá-los sozinhos ou praticamente qualquer coisa._ "Eu não estou pronto para isso e ele já tem doze anos. Ele perdeu a mãe, ele não precisa de um desconhecido que diz ser seu pai para levá-lo para longe de sua família."_

Ela franziu o cenho. "_Você não o quer."_

_"Não é isso... Eu tenho certeza que ele é um menino maravilhoso, mas... Eu não sou... Minha vida não é muito normal",_ ele tentou explicar, sem saber o que ele poderia dizer; o que ele deveria dizer. "_Eu estou uma bagunça agora e eu mal posso cuidar de mim mesmo, seria irresponsável e horrível da minha parte levá-lo embora."_ Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e olhou para seus pés, tentando esquecer-se da memória de ver Pepper caindo no abismo, de Happy em sua cama de hospital. A imagem de Harley nos braços do cara que apareceu por trás dele, e em seguida, Tony teve que tomar um fôlego para impedir-se de substituí-lo por Ty.

_"Então o que..."_

Ele pegou um pedaço de papel do bolso e entregou a ela. Ela franziu a testa, pegando-o antes de olhar de volta para ele quando ela percebeu que era um número de telefone._ "Eu sei que eu não posso estar lá para ele como um pai. Mas isso não significa que eu não estou disposto a ajudar. Se você precisar de alguma coisa, seja dinheiro ou um avião ou apenas algo tão ridículo como uma nova mesa, me ligue ou mande uma mensagem. Isso nunca vai ser um problema."_

Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, apenas para fechá-la novamente. Seus dedos apertaram o papel e ela balançou a cabeça, fechando os olhos sobre as lágrimas que estavam prestes a cair. Ele hesitou por um momento antes de colocar a mão em seu braço, tentando tranquiliza-la - ele não era bom para esse tipo de coisa. _"E se ele perguntar?"_

_"Então, faça o que você acha que é certo. Se você acha que ele pode saber, diga a ele. Se você quer que ele saiba, mas você acha que eu deveria ser o único a dizer-lhe... você sabe como me encontrar."_ Ela assentiu com a cabeça antes de morder o lábio.

Tony sorriu antes de se virar para caminhar de volta para seu carro - um que não era tão escandalosamente ostensivo como os que ele normalmente dirigia. Ele estava a poucos metros de distância dela quando ela o chamou. Ele olhou para ela, franzindo a testa. Ela ofereceu-lhe um sorriso. _"Você pode não estar pronto para ser pai, senhor Stark, mas quando você for, eu não tenho uma sombra de dúvida de que você vai ser um grande homem. Seu filho vai ter muita sorte em tê-lo."_

Com essas palavras, ela caminhou de volta para a sua família. Ele os viu quando as duas crianças se levantaram de onde estavam sentadas para irem direto para o carro. Ele observou Sarah quando ela pegava a mão do marido e lhe dizia alguma coisa, mostrando-lhe o papel. Ele acenou com a cabeça quando o homem olhou para ele. A irmã de Maya virou-se – sorrindo - e acenou para ele antes de seguir os filhos de volta para o carro; o marido logo atrás dela.

Ele sabia que ele tinha feito a escolha certa. Ty estava feliz com sua família, com as pessoas que o conhecia desde o início de sua vida. Ele podia se perguntar quem era seu pai e talvez ele ficasse com raiva e com ressentimento no dia que ele saber quem ele era, mas Tony sabia que era o melhor. Ele tinha que pegar os pedaços de sua vida, ele tinha que melhorar, ele tinha que ter certeza de que a AIM tinha ido embora, assim como o Extremis. Ele tinha que ter certeza que a bagunça que ele criou fosse embora completamente. E ele não podia fazer isso e cuidar de um menino, a quem ele não sabia nada sobre, que acabara de perder sua mãe e que não fazia ideia do que houve.

Tony entrou em seu carro e suspirou. Ele colocou seus óculos escuros e pegou o telefone. _"JARVIS?"_

_"Senhor?"_

Ele já estava na estrada e olhou para os carros à frente, pisando fundo no acelerador. Casas e árvores passaram por sua visão enquanto ele se perguntava o que teria acontecido se Maya dissesse a ele isso há anos atrás. Será que eles se estabeleceriam para criar o filho juntos? Será que ele teria acreditado nela já que ele só festejava, dormia com todas e ficava bêbado o tempo todo? Ele não tinha certeza. Ele só sabia que ele teria lhe dado todo o dinheiro que ela poderia precisar, mas... será que ele teria ajudado ela sendo pai e criando o filho com ela? Não, ele não pensaria assim ou ele teria se surpreendido.

_"Fique de olho nele. Coloque-o no meu servidor privado. Apenas... para ter certeza que ele está feliz e..."_ Ele não terminou o pensamento, mas não havia necessidade. JARVIS sabia.

_"Eu entendo, senhor."_

Enquanto dirigia rápido, um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. As palavras dela deram-lhe esperança. Era verdade, ele ainda não estava pronto, mas... quem sabe? Um dia ele pode ser pai. Ele não tinha nada contra crianças. Era tarde demais para Ty, ele sabia disso, mas ele iria tentar fazer o seu melhor de qualquer maneira. O menino não merecia nada menos.

Ele merecia tudo o que ele poderia oferecer a ele e ele iria se certificar de que ele realmente pudesse dar tudo para ele, sem fazer dele um alvo para todos os seus inimigos em potencial, nem mesmo para a SHIELD.

Ele iria proteger seu filho, não importa o quê; um guardião nas sombras cuidando dele. Ele não precisava de suas armaduras para isso.

Ele era, afinal, o _Homem de Ferro_.


End file.
